


Worth the Wait

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Understanding Derek, Virginity, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>framby asked:</p><p>Hi sweetie! I have a sterek prompt :) Stiles and Derek are on a date night at Derek's loft, it's supposed to be their first time together and they start making out on the bed. At some point Derek asks if it's okay and Stiles says 'yeah' but Derek can hear the lie so he asks if Stiles want to stop and Stiles just nods and feels really ashamed and maybe some cuddles afterward because Stiles feels really bad :D sorry for the long prompt ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

Derek is not in the habit of having enjoyable things in his life.

He could get used to it, though, he muses as Stiles snuggles closer to him on the couch.

His fingers are slowly drawing circles (well, triskele, if he’s being totally honest) on the silver of skin between Stiles’ shirt and his jeans, and though he manages to keep a poker face, but he’s getting harder and harder in his pants.

The last thing Derek wants is to pressure Stiles into getting more serious before he’s ready, and for all his boyfriend’s eloquent speeches about being ready already to punch his V-card, Derek knows better.

He knows how Stiles’ heart stutters when Derek brushes his fingers on the small of his back.

He knows how fear overwhelms arousal in his scent when Derek rolls his hips, involuntarily or not.

He knows that Stiles giggles to cover up the fact that he doesn’t know what to say or what to do.

That doesn’t stop his boyfriend from nuzzling his neck - if Stiles knew what that does to him … - and pressing kisses wherever he can reach.

"Stiles," Derek starts, his head tilting to the side against his own will, and Stiles simply wiggles away from him to straddle his legs. "Jesus christ," he moans, his arms closing around Stiles’ waist and his lips capturing Stiles’.

Stiles has his arms around Derek’s neck, one hand buried in the hair at the back of his head.

God, Derek always knew that Stiles had a talented mouth but this, it’s ridiculous.

He groans into the kiss, rolling his hips up to meet Stiles’, his fingers moving from the small of Stiles’ back to his hips.

"Der’,"Stiles moans directly in his mouth, and there is so much that Derek can handle without losing his mind.

He has an excellent self-control, but when Stiles shows only signs of consent, it’s really, really hard to resist.

As gently as he can, Derek turns them so that Stiles is lying on his back before covering him with his body, his lips latched on Stiles’ neck.

It’s delicious, Stiles’ skin, it’s soft and strong and so fucking alive and …

Derek’s hand slides up Stiles’ torso, his thumbs rubbing patterns under his shirt, but Stiles quickly takes it off, throwing it somewhere before lying down.

Derek would take the time to appreciate the sight, he really would - how does one manage to HIDE one’s body under layers of clothing, it’s befuddling - but there is something shifting in Stiles’ heart rate and scent.

Hold on.

Derek lifts his head to look at Stiles. His eyes are closed and he’s biting his lower lip.

"Stiles, is this," Derek asks, his fingers brushing Stiles’ waistband, "is this okay?"

Stiles nods energetically - too energetically. Derek leans forward, his ear against Stiles’ chest.

"Stiles," he repeats slowly, "is - this - okay?"

Under his ear, the heart stutters before beating faster, and Stiles’ ribcage rises and falls quicker.

"I," Stiles says and cuts himself short, heart beating even faster and from the corner of his eye, Derek can see the way he’s flushing from the neck to his belly button.

"Stiles, you know that if you want me - us, to stop, you just have to say so?" Derek asks softly, his fingers firm on Stiles’ waist.

A curt nod, and a very acidic smell reaches Derek’s sensitive nostrils.

Shame.

Derek can feel his heart clenching in his chest, and he sits on his feet between Stiles’ legs.

"Hey," he calls, reaching to cup Stiles’ chin in his palm. "Paczki."

That gets Stiles’ attention, and he lifts his eyes to look up at Derek. The dark caramel is shimmering with unshed tears, and Derek swipes them with his thumbs.

"You’re worth waiting for," he whispers before pressing a light kiss to Stiles’ lips.

"It’s not that I don’t want you," Stiles hurries to say, "because God know I do, I want you so much, but it’s that damn virginity, and you are not a virgin you’re like the antithesis of a virgin, and I …"

"I want you to be comfortable and confident when we do it," Derek cuts his rant, a soft smile on his face.

Stiles snorts wetly. “Do it?” he repeats. “Seriously, Der, ‘do it’?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “What do you prefer?” he asks, playing annoyed, “Fuck? Make love? Do the deed?”

"Frick frack," Stiles offers before shaking with laughter.

"I like that," Derek deadpans. "So, I want you to be comfortable whenever we finally frick frack."

They both explode into laughter, and Derek pulls Stiles up into a hug.

"Besides," Derek continues more seriously, "I quite like taking it slow."

"That’s because you’re a masochist," Stiles mutters against his shoulder.

"Maybe - or maybe I like seeing you all flustered and trying to hide that boner from me."

"You can talk," Stiles retorts, and there is a huskiness in his voice that goes straight down Derek’s spine.

Oh, so worth the wait.


End file.
